


Black Spots on a Red Canvas

by DaFishi



Series: August Miraculous AUs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magical Tattoos, Romantic Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng is a prestigious designer working under Gabriel Agreste. When a new assignment comes, what will Marinette find out about her new model?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Black Spots on a Red Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates AU, let’s go!

“Marinette! Get up! You’re late!” Tikki shrieked, hovering over Marinette’s nose.

“No, I wanna sleep. Five minutes,” Marinette whines, turning over.

“Marinette, it’s 8! You are supposed to be at work at 8:15!” Tikki cried indignantly.

Marinette snaps up and runs to try and get out of bed.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on her side, ironically, as the blanket was tied around her legs. She tripped over herself before flailing and falling to the ground.

Tikki watched what happened with shocked fascination. Never in her long life had she met someone with more elegance and talent. Yet in times like these, it was easy to see Marinette simply as a clumsy, oblivious girl.

Marinette swore as she flung herself into her closet, still wrestling her blanket off her legs.

She quickly threw on some decent clothes and lunged wildly for her files.

“So I have everything? Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?” Marinette ranted, flying out of the room.

Tikki sat and watched from the top of Marinette’s purse, amused at the forgetfulness of her master.

“Shit, Tikki!” Marinette swore, running back and grabbing the purse.

She ran as fast as she could through the steps of the building.

“Slow down Marinette, jeez!” Tikki shrieked, getting thrown around the purse.

“Sorry, Tikki! But this is Gabriel Agreste. This could be my chance to shine,” Marinette said, eyes sparkling.

“Yeah, well, go that fast again and you won’t be able to ‘shine’ in your Ladybug suit again,” Tikki grumbled, rubbing her head.

“I’ll make macarons to make up for it,” Marinette promised.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tikki said, feeling the corner of her lips turn up.

“So what’s this whole thing about anyways?” Tikki asked, once she had settled down.

“I already worked as a private designer for Monsieur Agreste on a team but he said he finally wants me to work with him personally with his best model,” Marinette squealed.

Tikki gasps. “Marinette, that’s wonderful!”

“I know, right!” Marinette said gleefully.

“The Agreste company’s modeling part is huge. Maybe you’ll find the person with your matching tattoo,” Tikki said hopefully.

Soulmates had matching tattoos on the wrist. Marinette’s was a beautiful black cat with a small ladybug sitting on top of its nose.

“I doubt it,” Marinette said, sighing, good mood clearly dampened.

“No harm in hoping,” Tikki said softly.

Marinette smiled down at Tikki in her purse.

“No. There isn’t,” she agreed.

They were walking to Gabriel’s office when Marinette walked into a boy near the door.

The impact caused Marinette’s papers to go flying.

“Oh, sorry!” The blonde exclaims, reaching down to pick up the papers.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I think it was my fault. What’s your name?” Marinette said sheepishly.

“Adrien. You?” The guys say, handing her the papers.

“Marinette,” she chirped.

“What are you doing here anyways?” Adrien asks, pointing to the office door.

“Oh, I’m supposed to meet Monsieur Agreste and my new model,” Marinette explained.

Adrien raises one eyebrow. “Really? Because I’m supposed to meet Monsieur Agreste and my new designer. Coincidence? I think not.”

Marinette blinks in shock before smiling. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Adrien.”

“Lovely to meet you too, Marinette,” Adrien said, kissing her hand.

Marinette laughs before the two enter Gabriel’s office.

Gabriel looks up from his paperwork and looks at the two people who entered his office.

“So you two have met,” he says cooly.

“We have, father,” Adrien said.

Marinette gaped at the man once the sentence had finally comprehended.

“Father?” Marinette asks, surprise showing in her voice.

“Yes, this is my son,” Gabriel said, monotone.

Adrien pulls up the arms of his shirt to reveal a shocking sight.

Marinette gasps and raises a hand to her mouth.

“Never seen an arm before, Ms. Dupain Cheng?” Gabriel said, irritated.

“Not one with my tattoo,” Marinette whispers in awe.

Adrien turns shocked to her. “What?”

Marinette raises the sleeve on her arm to reveal the matching cat and ladybug tattoo.

The two gape at each other while Gabriel takes a deep breath.

Things just got complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary and Kudos please!


End file.
